gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden
is a serialized novel in ''Gundam Ace. In U.C. 0090, three members of the Federation Survey Service; Rimia Greenwood, Led Wayline and Ashley Brown Brandon are charged with collecting data on various mobile suits that will bring the dark parts of the end of the One Year War to light. Among their subjects of interest are Kycilia Zabi's ace pilot-only Chimera Corps, and the Zeon ace pilot Johnny Ridden. Characters 'F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service)' Rimia Greenwood Daughter of famous Zeon ace pilot Roy Greenwood, she is charged with collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year War. Led Wayline A test pilot who is trying to recollect his own memories as a Zeon pilot and his connection to the famous "Crimson Lightning" Johnny Ridden. Ashley Brown Brandon He assists Rimia in collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year War. 'P.M.C. Themis' Jacobius Node Is a former Chimera Corps member who works for Oxner Cliff in finding Johnny Ridden. He is also the president of P.M.C. Themis, which is comprised of former Federation, Zeon, and Titans soldiers. Story 'Chapter 1: Voice' In U.C. 0089, the Earth Federation Government decided to start collecting documents and data lost during the chaos the the One Year War to compile and preserve it. The government and space forces left the task to F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service). The collection and analysis of the data from both the Earth Federation and former Zeon project were part of the mission. Through this project, the dark parts of the end of the One Year War will be brought to light. In U.C. 0090, an Earth Federation soldier name Led Wayline pilots FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B in a simulation design. In the simulation design Gundam Full Armor Type-B battles three MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Wayline easily defeated the three Gelgoog High Mobility Types and the battle ship they were protecting. Then the simulation design encountered a system error and one of the destroyed Gelgoog High Mobility Type was revived into an unknown blue Gelgoog. Shock by what was happening Wayline couldn't move using this chance the Gelgoog pull its twin beam sword. Before striking him the blue Gelgoog welcomes the return of Johnny Ridden. Then the Gelgoog destroyed the Gundam Full Armor Type-B thus ending the simulation design program. Rimia Greenwood checks on Wayline to see if he is all right. Wayline confused of the blue Gelgoog called him Johnny Ridden. 'Chapter 2: Picture' In U.C. 0079, three zeon pilots are in a training mission with their MS-06A Zaku II Early Type. There mission is to attack a Papua-class supply ship with three Gattle units escorting it, while at the same time two of Zaku II units has to protect the third Zaku II unit whose equipped with a bazooka. The Zaku II units manage to bypass the three Gattle units and hit the Papua class with a rocket. The third Zaku II unit tried to reload, but forgot to stable the mobility and motion of Zaku II causing it to drop the rocket. After failing their training mission Lietenant Rubence the pilot of the third Zaku II unit gets military corrected by his captain for his mistakes. In U.C. 0090, 12 years after the One Year War Rubence has been called by F.S.S. to confirm the Zaku II unit they recovered is an A Type. Inside the unit there were signatures of those who used to piloted it including Rubence "Rabbit" Bamcheves which is how F.S.S. contacted him. Rubence explained how great Zeon aces like Char Aznable or the Black Tri-Stars are made by the training they did with the Zaku II Early Type. Later on, Wayline checks if Johnny Riddens was on the list of pilots who trained in the Zaku II Early Type, but he is nowhere to be seen.Rimia also confirms there were no traces of hacking or installments in the simulator. Wayline and Rimia searched images of Ridden, but none of them showed the right image only other zeon pilots proclaimed to be Johnny Ridden. 'Chapter 3: Emblem' Rimia, Wayline and Brandon meet with Broglie Ligera of the 13th MS Company for the information he has on the RB-79M Ball Type M. The RB-79M Ball Type M first appeared in the One Year War. The majority of the Ball Type M were stationed at Luna II and transported long distances by Columbus-class supply ship alongside many RB-79 Ball that acted as escorts. The Ball Type M was fielded in the early part of the One Year War before the Earth Federation completed their Project V and began fielding their own mobile suits to counter Zeon's machines. The Ball Type M was used to mine known Zeon patrol routes on fixed orbits around the Earth. This tactic was used to great effect, destroying many Zeon warships and hampering the movements of their fleets. As the One Year War entered its last month, the Earth Federation needed every available combat unit for its assaults on the Principality of Zeon's primary bases. To meet their need they converted every RB-79M Ball Type M were converted back into the standard RB-79 Ball model to take part in the offensive operations. Rimia then asked him how the emblem of a unicorn is related to his company. Broglie explained he met the Crimson Lighting, Johnny Ridden, on the battlefield when he was a Ensign. On the 8th of October U.C. 0079, while a Federation team was laying out its mines, the Ball Type Ms and Ball units were ambushed by Zaku IIs lead by Johnny Ridden piloting his MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type. All of the Ball units were destroyed except for one piloted by Broglie he comes face to face with Ridden's Zaku II High Mobility Type. Ridden spares his life and entrusted him with his emblem, worn by warriors who never yield and whose pride is never sullied. He goes telling Broglie that by wearing the emblem he will known who he is and the next time they meet on the battlefield he will shoot Broglie down. Back to U.C. 0090, Broglie never got to meet Johnny Ridden again and was inspired by Ridden's emblem the unicorn emblazoned on the Zaku's elbow that it became his teams symbol. As the trio leave, Broglie looks out the window and knows he just met Johnny Ridden once again. 'Chapter 4: 3 on 3' Jacobius Node meets with prime minister's aide, Oxner Cliff. Oxner's assistant informs them the man they put in work at Luna II send them a message that someone inplanted an external memory device to acquire the operation records in the simulator. Oxner mention there is a another organization out there like his own in search for Johnny Ridden. Then the assistant shows Jocobius twelve pictures the other organization made contact. Five of them already been taken care of and six still remaining with one of them being Led Wayline. He tells Jacobius the investigation is still ongoing and the number of Johnny Ridden candidates might increase. Jocobius leaves and goes after one of the six candidates. Oxner's assistant leaves after to find the terminal that took logs from the simulator. Oxner stares out the window and wonders about the other organization's leader Uma Lightning. Elsewhere, Rimia, Wayline and Brandon arrived to an Earth Federation base in the desert to collect data on MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type. Then an alarm announced the base is under attack by an unknown force. The unknown force are a group of bandits with mobile suits, their aim being to steal the material from storehouse. One of the officers mention an unknown organization is trying to form an alliance with all the small bandits around the world. Rimia convinces Wayline to help out even if he has little experience with Zeon mobile suits. 'Chapter 5: Realize' Jacobius Node also shows up to the Earth Federation base using the bandits as a distraction. Wayline prepares to be launch in the Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type. During the battle some of the soldiers were astonished to find the another unknown (Jacobius) force were using beam rifles and had GM Quel units. Elsewhere, Oxner talks to one his colleagues about his election for prime minister. Back to the battle, Wayline launches from the hanger and Rimia's Haro started to say, "We welcome your return Johnny Ridden." Wayline battles two bandits one in a Zaku II and another one in a GM, but he crashes mobile suit after finding out he messed up the directional setup. Jocobius send three GM Quel units to destroy the bandits and Wayline. As one of GM Quel units is about to shoot Wayline the blue Gelgoog from the simulation appears and takes down all three GM Quel units. The pilot the unknown blue Gelgoog of is none other than Uma Lightning. 'Chapter 6: Uma Lightning' Continuing the battle, the blue Gelgoog locks onto Wayline's Zaku. In desperation, he fires his machinegun to try and hit the suit. Incredibly, it evades Wayline's attack by using its leg mounted thrusters. The gun runs out of ammo, and Wayline throws the machinegun at the Gelgoog as a distraction. Wayline grabs a Magella Top Cannon left behind by the bandits, but he can't use the cannon since the fire control system won't recognize it. Rimia tells him to switch targeting to manual mode. The Gelgoog starts charging towards the Zaku and manages to chop off its right arm, but Wayline somehow gets the fire control to work and fires point blank at the Gelgoog. The Gelgoog targets him again, but a NRX-044 Asshimar piloted by Broglie, along with his 13th MS Team, show up to take out the remaining forces. Broglie battles the Gelgoog until Uma cuts off the Asshimar's arm and then retreats. Broglie commented on how Uma was speeding up his schedule. Led gets out of the damaged Zaku and wonders how he managed to survive. A group of Federation soldiers then talked to some of the bandits about their intentions, but one of them vaguely responded by reciting a poem. Later, Rimia wondered how Led was able to use the cannon despite him saying that he couldn't pilot Zeon suits. 'Chapter 7: F.S.S.' Scott another member of the F.S.S. explains to Rimia the organization's history. In U.C. 0080, the organization was formed after the end of the One Year War as part of the military under the weapons research committee. It's goal was to systematically research Federation and Zeon weaponry created during the One Year War. The first chairman was Oxner Cliff which during that time the F.S.S. has undergone restructuring several times. The F.S.S. receives a lot of patronage from retired military officials. The F.S.S. funding comes from the federation parliament's budget and donations from private persons and business who endorse there goals. Also, the F.S.S. even have a few sponsors from the Republic of Zaon. In U.C. 0084, the F.S.S. underwent a large reorganization during that time the Federation and the Republic wanted to show off that both sides had reconciled making the investigation into military history become a joint project. Jill Brocken Hoover the F.S.S. leader who brought in Led Wayline makes sure that a lot of the different records are in storage. Lots of the records could be harmful to certain individuals, organizations, or businesses records someone wants to keep preserved in order to control someone else or records to be made public over a period of time. The Rimia goes over the data of the blue Gelgoog Brandon extracted from. They found out the Gelgoog is an improve version that undergone extensive upgrading and remodeling to keep it functional. The material and technology are from the Federation. The Gelgoog's magnetic coating and even flames made by the fuel matches the ones used by the federation. This proves the blue Gelgoog was built by the Federation, but it belongs to an organization with access to Federation technology and supplies. The person who is piloting the blue Gelgoog doesn't use any of the modern mobile suits which has better technology because Uma wants to send a message. Later on, Jacobius goes to F.S.S. headquarters. 'Chapter 8: Chimera' Jacobius Node the president of P.M.C. Themis, which is comprised of former Federation, Zeon, and Titans soldiers, meets with Rimia and Scott. He asks them if they have any information on the blue Gelgoog, but Rimia tells Jacobius that the data is restricted. He suggested a trade of information. He then pulls out a picture of a CCM-91 Chimaira and beside it is the blue Gelgoog. In U.C. 0079, three CCM-91 Chimaira were built and one was assigned to the elite Chimera Corps where it was used as the flagship of the famous "Crimson Lightning" ace pilot, Major Johnny Ridden. The Chimaira ship was not seen participating in the Battle of A Baoa Qu, but instead it was docked at the corridor reef airspace right before and at the end of the One Year War. The current status of all three Chimaira ships are unknown, but it is possible the Chamaira ships could have left to Axis. Jacobius then explains Chimera Corps history. During the One Year War they were both one of the most famous units as well as one of the most shrouded in mystery. The Chimera Corps received the best pilots, the latest mobile units, and resources to maintain it they settle for nothing less than the best. He goes on telling Rimia there is a rumor about the Chimera Corps are hiding the treasure of the Zabi family. The men of the Chimera Corps weren't just ace pilots most of them were experienced commanders able to support the unit with abundance of expertize, not just piloting skills. Normally they would have been stationed all across the frontline to raise the level of the army as a whole, but they were all brought to the same place. The strongest battalion ever made and yet Kycilia Zabi the Chimera's owner hardly ever put them to use other than the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Before leaving Jacobius sees Wayline and later on tells Oxner of Wayline not being Johnny Ridden. Oxner believes Jacobius since he was a former Chimera Corps member. After his conversation with Oxner he admits to himself Wayline might be Ridden he could have done surgery to change the face and the voice. There is no way he could pretend not to know him since Ridden isn't that subtle. In South America in the Amazon river Basin, Uma Lightning and his forces make camp near a crater of what was known to be Jaburo base. 'Chapter 9: J.B. Hoover' Oxner Cliff is in New York for the 10th Anniversary of Liberation from Principality of Zeon. While looking some of the mobile suits like MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom they have on display he stopped and looked at the MS-07W Gouf Compound Examination Type. In U.C. 0079, Gouf Compound Examination Type is developed by California Base Mobile Suit Factory. Inspired by the Gundam's core block system the California Base created their own by combining a Gouf with a Dopp Fighter. After the recapture of the California Base the Gouf Compound Examination Type was under the possession of the Earth Federation Forces. Later on, at the 10th Anniversary of Liberation ball, Oxner mention Chairman Gopp's history. In U.C. 0079, after Revil returned from the Principality of Zeon, Chairman Gopp was an integral part in getting the the go sign for Project V. Later on, he may allowed Jamitov Hymem's rise to power and knew of the upcoming events. He bide his time and got involved with neither with the Titans and AEUG. Only he and his followers remained when the Titans were destroyed and shortly after, during the the First Neo Zeon conflict, AEUG fell in decay. Then Oxner mentions his survival from a "Solar Ray" when he was guarding the rear while the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon were negotiating peace between each other. A short time after he managed to catch a glimpse of Chimera Corps freighter and nothing more than that. Elsewhere, near a crater of what was known to be Jaburo base. Lt.Lightning and his men found guard sensors and a camouflaged entrance that is bringing raw materials. Jaburo was abandoned due to the nuclear bomb planted by the Titans, but what it destroyed was only the central facility. Jaburo only lost it's use as a command center its outer facilities still remain unscratched. Because of the radiation and the attempt to preserve nature, large areas are off limits. Uma Lightning and his forces are able to use Jaburo as hiding spot and to obtain supplies. At a F.S.S. hanger base, Rimia found new data on the blue Gelgoog and shared this information to the F.S.S. leader Jill Brocken Hoover. The data indicates the blue Gelgoog has a crushable armor made out of Gundarium composite. The crushable armor is design to protect the important mobile suit parts from getting harmed. This type of technology are used by Zeonic and Zimmad designed mobile suit, but the materials are from Earth Federation. Rimia suggests that Anaheim Electronics is behind all of this. They'll do business with anyone as long as they pay. In the end, Hoover suggest finding the supply route of Uma Lightning. 'Chapter 10: Jaburo' Hoover mentions in the beginning of the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces was an army with centralized authoritarian rule. From controlling the supply management to the lines of transportation. The Federation Forces decided there should be one place to handle all the tasks, Jaburo. But all that fell apart against the Principality of Zeon's blitz krieg tactics and their free use of minosky particle. The Zeon's quick attack separated the squads and left them isolated. With the spread of minosky particles, Jaburo couldn't communicate with other squads or bases. Without having any form of commutation most of the squads were considered M.I.A. Due to Zeon's colony drop and invasion on Earth, many military documents were destroyed including the personal information of squad members. When missing squads began to show up. With no information to verify the squad the Federation Forces had no choice, but to reinstate and reorganized them back to duty. Hoover then sudjust there could be a chance of Zeon soldiers may have posed as one of the missing squads. If they have comrades within the Federation they could get request forms easily. Also, there could be people involved with the military selling staff registries. Rimia sets the team mission to find a squad that disappeared during the One Year War or after the One Year War and got reinstated. Hoover added on the squad won't be a regular fighting force since they haven't been caught yet, but they are still under the command of the Federation. At Jaburo, Jacobius Node discovers Uma Lightning and his forces are hiding at. Node piloting a modified Gelgoog Cannon for sniper use along with a Hi-Zack carrying an energy tank that is connected to the Gelgoog Cannon's long-range beam rifle. Jacobius aim and fires at Uma, but he misses. Uma returns fire and hits the Hi-Zack carrying the energy tank. Both Jacobius and Uma dropped their weapons, pulled out their twin beam sword, and commenced slashing each other. Uma screams at Jacobius to lead him to the "Minaret". He reminds him of the pact the Chimera made to be the guardians of balance. The men who gain power and influence will turn out to be tyrants. Jacobius responded by saying he gave the power and influence to Oxner. Then Jacobius fires his 3-tube missile launcher at Uma, but he manage to block it with his shield. At the same time, a surveillance camera captures the whole battle. Chairman Gopp's assistance then tells him the "Minaret" seems to be at Jaburo. 'Chapter 11: Players' While Jacobius and Uma continue their fight in Jaburo, a surveilance team gets bored with their job. A blond woman using the name "Johnny Ridden" tells the crew to contact a Garuda-class transport to bombard Jaburo with missiles. Jacobius blames Uma for the attack but he denies it, saying he should think more of nature. Jacobius contacts Oxner who tells him about the Garuda above them. Jacobius then wonders who else could have been staking out Jaburo. After the missiles ceased. Jacobious exits his Gelgoog and says they should have destroyed the "Minaret" since it's too big to move, and wonders what Oxner will do. Meanwhille, Uma retreats underwater with a team of MSM-07E Z'Gok-E and laments having to start over, but was more certain than ever that the Minaret was at Jaburo and wondered if he should tell his team in space. At Side 5, a Federation fleet led by the San Domingo with a team of RGM-86R GM III chases a group of Neo Zeon remnants that include a Endra-class cruiser and a group of AMX-006 Gaza-D units. The San Domingo tells the GM pilots not to worry about saving fuel and just destroy the fleet. One of the GM pilots, Yamaguchi, becomes an ace by shooting down one of the Gaza D's, but is quicky shot down himself. Just then, a team of 3 Gelgoogs appear on the battlefeld. The Neo Zeon forces in the Endra think they're allies, but one of the Gelgoogs destroys the bridge of the Endra and some Gaza D's. The remaining GM pilot is in shock but one of the Gelgoogs slices the GM in half with a twin beam sword. By their markings, the team of Gelgoogs belongs to the Chimera Corps. One of the pilots, Siemens, thought about how he wanted to be a baker on Side 1 before Uma contacted him, and another Gelgoog pilot, Emma, wanted to be a bakers wife. The third pilot, Cristobal, complains about how all spacenoids wanted to be bakers, and Siemens tells him that being a baker was a dream job and made an analogy, comparing bread to life. Emma contacted Siemens and asked how Uma was doing on Earth. Siemens calls Uma a big shot, but Cristobal worries that both the Federation and Zeon would get suspicions if the number of vanishing fleets at Side 5 increased, which would lead to investigations. Emma and Siemens wonder what exactly Uma planned to send to them, but they would have to hold the area until Uma arrived in space. Cristobal tells Siemens that Uma had presumably found Johnny Ridden on Earth, and Siemens says that Uma was obsessed with finding the missing ace. Siemens tells the others that Johnny Ridden died the day they made a pact with Oxner Cliff. Back at the FSS, a bored Led Wayline gets in the mood to pilot a mobile suit. 'Chapter 12: Hope' At the Earth Federation 72nd experimental test area, Aerospace Test Facility, Rimia Greenwood test the thrusters for the FF-X7Bst Core Fighter Plan004. During the One Year War, the FF-X7Bst Core Fighter Plan004 was originally created to increase the survival rate of mobile suit pilots by function as an escape system. Its a highly agile fighter jet and the byproduct development of the Core Fighter. Since the mass produce GM was never installed with a core block system the production line was stopped. However, there were still mobile units using core block systems and the Earth Federation had to keep spare parts around. The Core Fighters were given a booster unit to increase its fire power, agility, and mobility. This way the Earth Federation can salvage their expenses by mass producing them as Core Boosters. The Core Booster's performace surpassed even the FF-S3 Saber Fish which was the newest Fighter during that time. Since the Core Booster had an equivilant performance as the Gundam's power plant and weaponry similar to Gundam's beam rifle. The problem was the Core Boosters cost, however its contruction and armaments reevaluated it was sent to the White Base for a test drive. In the end, the Earth Federation continued to building Core Booster units. They even settled using parts of the core fighter and switching to solid ammunation. The Jet Core Booster II and other projects would later be developed. Back to Aerospace Test Facility, space debris are entering the atmosphere, but a nearby base fires missiles at it. Mobile Units Earth Federation Forces *FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type *RX-78SP Gunner Gundam *RB-79F Ball Type F *RB-79M Ball Type M *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) *RGM-79U GM Sloop *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type *RMV-3M Local Control Type Guntank Vehicles and Support Units *G-Fighter Amphibious Assault Type *G-Fighter Ground Bombardment Type *G-Fighter Real Type *G-Fighter Space Type *FF-X7Bst Core Fighter Plan004 Principality of Zeon *MA-05R Big Roof *MAN-00X-2 NT Zakrello *MS-06A Zaku II Early Type **MS-06A Zaku II Pole First Period Production Type *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Black Tri-Stars Custom *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Johnny Ridden Custom *MS-07W Gouf Compound Examination Type *MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type Vehicles and Support Units *CCM-91 Chimaira *Gobble Gallery Image:smsv_r01_01.jpg File:51ZVt9ApZ1L._AA500_.jpg MSVRC1.jpg|Chapter 1: Voice MSV-R02 01.jpg|Chapter 2: Picture MSV-R03 01.jpg|Chapter 3: Emblem MSV-R04 01.jpg|Chapter 4: 3 on 3 MSV-R05 01.jpg|Chapter 5: Realize MSV-R06 01.jpg|Chapter 6: Uma Lightning MSV-R07 01.jpg|Chapter 7: F.S.S. MSV-R08 01.jpg|Chapter 8: Chimera MSV-R09 01.jpg|Chapter 9: J.B. Hoover MSVR1032.png|Chapter 10: Jaburo 456434MS32.jpg|Chapter 11: Players 14de62d0c8e98a.jpg|Chapter 12: Hope References *MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden on mangareader.net External Links *MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden on MAHQ.net Category:Series Category:Novels